Silent Spring Institute is dedicated to finding - and changing -- the links between the environment and women's health, especially breast cancer. Silent Spring Institute's mission to find preventable causes of breast cancer is coupled with the goal of building alliances among scientists, policy makers, activists, and the public. The wealth of scientific data amassed during seven years of groundbreaking research on Cape Cod -including Geographic Information System (GIS), exposure, pesticide, water and soil quality data -- is an important resource for Cape residents and is applicable to other studies of environmental health risk factors. This project, New E-resources for Women's Health and the Environment is designed to expand existing Information Technology (IT) infrastructure to provide online, interactive access to Silent Spring Institute's scientific knowledge base via the Internet; facilitate user-retrieval of health related data and information from the Institute's website (www.silentspring.org) by adding site-wide search capability, a FAQs page, a glossary, and a fact sheet on newly released research findings; and, develop an online Internet links database to improve access to quality related external information. The online database allows searching, browsing, sorting and integration with other credible digital resources, including facilitated access to PubMed and TOXNET. The enhanced website will enable staff at two sites to respond quickly to user questions in this emerging field, as well as facilitate individual use of the Internet site by Cape Cod residents and the general public, as well as scientific, medical, public health, and policy communities. The resulting infrastructure will be tested for operational ease, speed, and functionality, and the enhanced website usage will be tracked. Brief online questionnaires will be developed and evaluated to determine user needs and satisfaction with search capability, FAQs, and fact sheet information. Demonstrations of the enhanced website for staff and the public, as well as other public outreach and media presentations, are planned.